Allie's Prom
by EO4EVER
Summary: Allison has her junior prom. Her enime tries to steal Adam away from her and that laves Allie heartbroken, but Adam tries to win her back. This is co written by myself, EO4EVER and SunShine1357. Adison. American Idol Season 8.
1. Chapter 1

**This is co written by myself (EO4EVER) and SunShine1357**. I will write the odd chapters and she will write the even chapters.

Summary: Allison has her junior prom. This is co written by myself (EO4EVER) and SunShine1357. Not much of a summary cause I have no idea where this is gonna go.

XXX

Allison Iraheta was lying in Adam's arms, her head on his chest when her cell phone rang. She groaned and sat up, flipping her cell open.

"You _do_ realize what time it is, right Tailor?" whispered Allison. She had to keep quiet to keep from waking Adam up. They had fallen asleep together while watching movies. It was their weekly movie night and they had watched Scary Movie 3 and Twilight.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Tailor.

"I don't want to wake Adam up," she answered.

"You two are sleeping together?" she asked shocked.

"Just in the same bed. We fell asleep while watching movies," responded Allie. Adam started to stir.

"Allie?" he asked.

"Hold on" she told Tailor.

"Adam I'm on the phone,"

"Come back to bed," he mumbled, still half asleep.

"I will in a minute," she replied. Allison kissed him on the cheek and her went back to sleep.

"Allie? You still there?" asked Tailor.

"Yeah. And is there a reason that you called me at three in the morning?" responded Allison.

"Yeah. It's about prom. It's in a week at 5 PM at the school,"

"I can't go. I'm on Idol Tailor. You know that," Allison sighed. She wanted to go to prom. She really did. But there was no way that she could go. She was either to busy on idol or doing her schoolwork.

"Come on. It'll be fun," Tailor said.

"Look Tailor. I want to go but I can't. And why are you telling me this at three in the morning anyways?" she asked.

"Well… Shelly told Brian who told Leslie who told Alyssa who told Mike who told Blake who told" Allison cut her friend off.

"I get it. Now good night. I will call you in the morning," she responded.

"Fine. But just think about it at least."

"Okay," Allison hung up and sighed. She put her cell phone down on Adam's nightstand and cuddled back up with him. She out her head on his chest and one of her arms around his neck.

"Allie?" asked Adam.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that?"

"My friend Tailor," Allison responded.

"Oh, okay. Now time to go back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow… or rather today." Adam put his arm around Allison's back and they both drifted back to sleep in each other's arms.

XXX

The Next Morning

XXX

Allison woke up the next morning with out Adam next to her. She figured that he was already up and about, so she quickly changed in her room, brushed her teeth and her hair then went downstairs. Kris and Adam were the only ones there, so she figured that Matt and Danny were still sleeping.

Not that she minded though. Ever since her 17th birthday, Danny has been acting all weird around her and truthfully, he was just scaring the crud out of her.

"Hey baby," Adam said. Allison went and sat down next to Adam and he immediately brought her onto his lap.

"Morning Adam," she yawned. Allie leaned back against his chest.

"So what was that phone call about last night?" he asked.

"Junior Prom," she replied, closing her eyes.

"Are you going?" asked Kris.

"I don't know. I want to but I can't. I don't have time. We are so busy for Idol and then when we do have time, I have school work to do," Allison answered.

"You should go Allison. I know how bad you want this. You want to go," Adam said.

"But… I don't know Adam," she sighed.

"You know that you want to,"

"There is so much to worry about though. First of all, I'm not even at school anymore. No one at school even likes me,"

"That's not true Allison. Don't ever say that," Adam cut her off.

"How do you know that? You don't even go to my school," she responded.

"Because it is nonsense fro people not to like you. You are still on the show, right?" he asked. Allison got off of Adam and looked him in the eyes.

"This has nothing to do with the show!" she shouted. She was starting to get mad at Adam.

"Just go, okay. You will have a great time," he looked her in the eyes and she knew that she was about to break.

Allison sighed. "Fine. I will go. For you,"

"Thank you," he responded. "Now lets go eat breakfast. I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry," she joked. He stood up and put a hand on her waist. Allison leaned into him and he kissed her on the head.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I just got done sorry it took o long I've been at my dads

we own nothing

This is SunShine1357 doing this chapter so it may suck and keep in mind I  
cant spell so ya LOL.

*2 days before prom*

"Allie get up." Adam said shaking the red headed girl.

"What do you want its 6:00 am." Allison said looking at the clock and  
rubbing her eyes.

"You need a pretty new dress and I want to go shopping." Adam said trying  
to pull Allison up by the arms and giving up after a few attempts.

"And why do you want to do that at 6 am?" she said setting up in the bed  
and staring at the black haired boy with an obsession for shopping.

"We need to beat everyone there and get the best clothing." He said  
pulling Allison up "now go get dressed."

She went and got dressed witch cosseted of a pair of ripped jeans and a  
simple gray shirt

"Gosh I look so plain." She said to herself.

"No you don't you look gorgeous to me." Adam said from behind the door.

"And I'm not sure but talking to yourself usually means your crazy."

"Shut up." Allison said, laughing.

"Sorry cant do that." He said.

"I can tell." Allison said putting on her eyeliner and walking out of the  
bathroom.

"Come on crabby lets go." Adam said.

"I'll show you crabby." She said giving Adam a play hit on the shoulder  
and walking to her car.

"But I want to drive." Adam complained.

"Last time you drove we ended up in a ditch; therefore you have lost your  
driving rights…get in." Allison said rolling her eyes.

"Come on we lived." He said back.

"Your car didn't." Allison said laughing.

"Ya but that was my car." He said.

"And this one is mine and it's new I don't want to kill it." She said  
pulling onto the road.

"I won't kill it." He said.

"Do you want to drive?" Allison said pulling off to the side of the road

"No I like complaining yes I want to drive." Adam said.

"Ok you can drive." She said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Ya" she said going over to the passenger side.

"Umm thank you?" Adam said wondering why all of a sudden she was letting  
hem drive her precious car.

"Ok" he said setting down in the driver's seat.

"Kill my baby I'll kill you." She said.

"I love you to." Adam said leaning over and kissing her.

"Oh you know I love you I just love my car more" Allison said and looked  
over at hem "I'm joking"

"Ya ya." Adam said pulling back onto the road.

"I do love you." She said.

"I know," he said.

A few minutes they arrived at the first store." Adam this place is so big." Allison said looking inside the big store.

"I know and it's only a shoe store." Adam said proudly.

"This is going to be a long day." Allison said.

"Black, Red, or silver?" Adam asked.

"Black?" Allison said.

"Good choice." He said.

"Thanks" Allison said as she walked around the store "Adam look at  
these!" She said as she picked up a simple black hill that looked like it  
would fit her.

"I guess if you like it." Adam said.

"You don't like it." She asked.

"Ya I like it, it's just kind of a plain looking you know." He said.

"Ya I don't want to stick out to much." Allison said.

"Why" He asked.

"I have no date my friends are going to spend the whole night with there  
boyfriends and I will be all alone." Allison said.

"Oh" He said.

"Ya…..Umm do you want to be my date?" Allison asked hoping for a yes.

"Ya I'd love to take you to prom Allie-Kat!" Adam said.

"YES! I'm not going to be alone all night!" She said.

"Umm people are starting to stair let's pay for them and leave." Adam  
said.

They paid for it and left a few minutes later they pulled into the parking  
lot of a new store.

"Oh my gosh look its Adam Lambert." Some girl yelled as he got out of the  
car and he got was mobbed by people "Look he's with Allison!" Another  
yelled when she saw Allison in the car.

"Can you all let us in the store please?" Adam said and after a few  
minutes they got to the store.

"That was scary, awesome, fun, and unreal all at the same time!" Allison  
said.

"I guess were stars now" Adam said.

"That is just so cool!" Allison said.

It took a wile and a lot of complaining but they found a beautiful strapless  
red dress that fell just below the knee.

Well I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*The night before prom*

It was 12:30 when Allison Iraheta knocked on Adam Lambert and Kris Allen's bedroom door. No one answered and she rubbed her big brown eyes and knocked on the door once again.

"Adam open the freaking door," she mumbled to herself. She could hear Kris snoring through the wall and knew that he was out cold.

Allison finally gave up and opened the door herself. "Adam?" she whispered, walking in and closing the door behind him. She looked over at his bed and saw a sleeping lump that she presumed to be Adam.

Allison quietly walked over to Adam's bed and pulled the covers slightly back to reveal him. At the same time, moonlight shone thought the partially opened window. She saw one of his freckled arms. She yawned and pulled the covers the rest of the way back.

"Crud," she mumbled. Adam was lying on his stomach without a shirt on and his face was dug into a pillow. His hair was all over the place. Allison just stood there, admiring him.

Adam rolled over and started to mumble something in his sleep that Allison could not make out. Allison slid into the bed with him and pulled the covers back over them. Although Adam was not awake, he immediately pulled Allison close in his arms.

Adam started mumbling more words. They weren't complete sentences, but Allison was able to make some of the words out.

"In… love… with… Allison," Adam mumbled. Allison froze up in his embrace. He was in love with her? Those were her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep in his arms, her head rested on his chest.

*Morning*

"Allie?" Adam asked his best friend. He had just woken up and felt a warm lump in his arms.

"Oh… hey Adam," she replied awkwardly. Last nights events came back to her. Well, mostly the part where Adam had admitted in his sleep that he is in love with her.

"Wait… what are you doing in here? You didn't spend the night last night," he said.

"I came in here last night around midnight. I couldn't sleep. Nervous about my prom, I guess. I hope you don't mind that I came in."

"No. Not at all. You are always welcome in here. I just hope that you were able to get some sleep with Kris snoring so loud,"

"Yeah, I was able to get some sleep eventually," replied Allison.

"Good," he said, kissing her on the top of the head. "Whenever I say something to him about him snoring, he just says that I do it to,"

"You do. But only lightly. Not like Kris. I would say that he sounds like a jackhammer, but that would be an insult to jackhammers," Adam laughed at this. "You are peaceful and soothing. It drifted me to sleep,"

Adam smirked and put his arm around her.

"Allie, your cell phone is ringing," he stated.

"Huh… oh yeah," she grabbed her cell phone off of Adam's nightstand and checked the caller ID. It was Adrian, one of her guy friends from back home.

"Whuz up dude?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing much. Hey, are you going to prom tonight?" he asked her.

"Adam is kinda making me go. So yeah, I'm goin'. How bout you?"

"Yeah. But Sara ditched me at the last second." Allison leaned up against Adam's chest and he started to stroke her hair.

"Ouch," she said. "For Aden?"

"You bet. So I was wondering if you would want to go with me. Just as friends though," he quickly added. "I know that every guy in the school probably asked you," he was rambling now.

"Sorry man. Adam is taking me,"

"Lambert?" he asked, shocked. He knew that his friend had feelings for the rocker, but he just didn't know what was going on between them.

"Yeah. Anyways, try Brittany. She likes you," responded Allison.

"She does?" he asked.

"DUH!" Allison told him. "Where have you been living for the past three years? Under a rock? Look, I'll see you tonight, Kay Aden"

"Okay. See ya," They both hung up their phone. She sat up on Adam's bed and he sat up next to her. He put an arm around the middle of her back.

"Allie… if you wanna take someone from school, I can understand. You don't have to go with me," he said.

'And this coming from the guy who says that he is in love with me?' Allison thought to herself.

"Adam," Allison said firmly. "Don't even say that. I _want _to go to prom with you. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to go with you,"

"Okay," he replied, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I'm gonna go shower. We got reversals all day,"

"Okay baby girl," Adam replied to her. He watched her exit the room and Kris started to stir.

*****5:35 PM*****

At 5:35 PM, Adam walked into Allison's room. The prom starts at six and there was about a twenty-minute drive to her school where the prom was being held.

"Wow… you look incredible, Allie. You really do," Adam said. She had the dress on that they picked out the other day on. Her red hair was down and it had fresh blue, green and purple streaks in it.

"Thanks Adam, you look great to," she responded. Allie walked over to him. "Just one thing." She put her hands in his hair and messed it up a lot. "There,"

Adam smirked at her and held her hands in his. He got a step closer to her and he nervously gulped. Allison looked into his blue eyes. He was going to kiss her. She knew it. He knew it. He brought his lips down to hers as Kris knocked on the door.

Allison jumped back and turned away as Adam went to go get the door. Allie took a couple of deep breaths. Adam had almost kissed her. Her lips had almost touched her best friends lips.

"You two gotta go now if you wanna make it on time," said Kris Allen. He left the two of them alone and Adam walked back over to Allison, not mentioning the almost kiss. He knew that if Kris hadn't interrupted them that they would have kissed. He shook that thought away from his mind. Tonight was Allie's night and he was not going to ruin it for her.

"Shall we?" Adam asked, holding his arm out to her. She took it and they headed off to their prom.

*Allison's School *

Adam opened the car door for Allison.

"Oh my god!" one girl yelled. "It's Adam Lambert!"

"Run," Allison whispered to Adam.

"Huh?" he asked her. "Why?"

"Just follow me," As soon as they started running, a hundred plus girls started to chase after them. Some teachers followed them into the music Classroom/ Theater.

"I am going to go calm down the girls. It would probably be best if you two stayed in here for a while though," the teacher said. He left and that left Adam and Allison alone in the room. Allison sat on the edge of the stage and Adam sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Allie. I ruined your prom," he said.

"No. Don't be," she replied. "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you." She then hopped up on the stage and went over to the stereo system. She found a CD and put it in.

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning around.

"You'll see," she answered. Allison then turned the stereo on and then pressed the play button.

She walked over to the side of the stage where Adam was sitting.

"C'mon," she said, holding her hand out to him. "Let's have our own prom. Just you and me."

Adam smiled at her and he hopped up onto the stage. They started to slow dance together.

"Adam?" asked Allison.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Why did you tell me that you are in love with me last night in your sleep? And you better not deny it cause I heard it." Asked Allison.

Two words ran through Adam's head. 'Oh crud!'


	4. Chapter 4

~Well here's my part (SunShine1357)~

"So I guess you found out that I talk in my sleep" Adam said nervously.

"It's more like mumble all I know is that you said in love with  
Allison." She said.

Adam was quiet for a long time after that when he finally spoke he said  
"Well it could be because it's true".

"You love me?" she said.

"Ya as wrong as it may be I am in love with you I know you only think of me  
as a brother but I don't think of you as a sis-"he was cut off by Allison  
kissing him.

"Would you shut up for 2 seconds?" She said breaking the kiss and looking  
into he's blue eyes.

"I don't think I can do that," he said staring back into her big brown  
eyes.

"Adam as if it isn't obvious I love you to" Allison said.

"Hay brat you in there?" Tailor asked interring the room.

"Ya man over here," Allison yelled moving away from Adam to look at her  
brown haired friend.

"What are you doing in here you need to be out there little miss prepay  
prep is going on and on about how she's better looking, smarter, more  
lovable, and a better singer then you." Tailor said.

"I hate her!" Allison yelled.

"I know you do and trust me I can't stand her eathier." Tailor said.

"Who and why does she think she is better then Allison?" Adam asked  
putting his arm around Allison.

"Marisa Clark is the devils name and she thinks she is so great because  
her daddy is a malty millionaire." Allison said rolling her eyes.

"So are you coming or not?" Tailor asked.

"Did you not see what they just did they'll kill us." Allison said

"Oh shut up the weren't going to kill you just hurt you a lot to get to  
Adam." Tailor said holding in a laugh.

"Well I don't want to be severally hurt either." Allison said back.

"Don't worry to much the teachers…the ones that went running after you  
calmed the crowd down, so ya go out there and show Marisa who you are."

Tailor said grabbing Allison's arm and pulling her out the door and leaving  
Adam to follow.

"Ok you can let go now." Allison said as soon as they got to the gym.

"Ya ya whatever" Tailor said to the red head.

"God they're all looking at us" Adam said.

"Its kind of scaring me" Allison said looking around at all the people  
that were looking back at her.

"You went from being like never noticed to being all everyone talks  
about." Tailor said.

"That's freaky" Allison said.

"Oh grate the red haired looser is back" Marisa said coming up to them.

"Get a life over sized Barbie doll" Allison said back.

"Oh I got one its just you don't you seriously don't think you are  
going to win do you?" She said laughing.

"I don't know if I'm going to win but I do know that I will try my  
best" Allison said walking off in a rush.

~review~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Marisa Clark went first. Allison, Adam, and Tailor were by the stage, waiting for the treachery to be over. No one at the school really liked her (except for her four minions) but was to scared to stand up for themselves. Except for Allie, that is.

"Just chose a song, already!" Allie yelled at Marisa.

"I can take how ever long I want, after all, I sing way better and am much more beautiful then you are," Marisa said, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Why don't you just shut up? No one cares what you say!" Adam said. He was getting mad. No one messes with the girl that he loves and gets away with it.

"Adam, calm down, it's fine," Allison whispered to him.

"Wow, you have to have your little gay boyfriend to defend you,"

"Okay, that's it!" Allie shouted. She tried to run at her, but Adam held her back.

"Shh," he whispered. "Its okay, its okay,"

"Okay, I found a song. It's called the middle. And it's by Demi Lovato."

The devil (Marisa) started to sing.

I knew where I was going when you left the room  
You're the kinda guy that makes me want to  
Follow through to you  
I've been trying to leave you for the longest time  
The second that I saw you I just knew I found my right guy

I like it [x6]  
I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
Something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cause I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

"She calls that singing?" Adam whispered to Allison. Allie giggled at him. "You are way better than that. And you're the beautiful one. Not her."

I like it [x6]

Losing my direction,  
That's the way it should be  
Feeling a connection  
When you're standing next to me  
I wanna be rolling  
I just wanna be rolling with you.

All of the things you say  
I like it  
Taking me far away  
I like it

I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
Something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cause I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

Maybe you'll save me  
You're gonna take me  
From this crazy I've been painting  
'Cause I just need a little  
I just need a little  
Somewhere in the middle with you

CRASH  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
Something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cause I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

CRASH  
FALL  
I like it I like it  
Somewhere in the middle with you

Everyone clapped and went crazy, afraid of becoming Marisa's new target. "Thank you, thank you, I rock. I know," She walked off the stage. "Your turn loser," she said to Allison.

"Go get 'em baby girl," Adam said as Allie walked up to the stage.

"I'm gonna sing a song called Until You're Mine," Allie said and the band started to play the song.

My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
could get to you  
Just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe

Allison looked over at Adam, who seemed to be enjoying it. She smiled at him. Tailor and Marisa were next to Adam, one on either side of him. Marisa was looking mad. Really mad.

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

She looked over at Marisa and saw her kissing Adam. Tailor was nowhere in sight. Allison stopped singing and ran off the stage, tears forming in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

My turn (SunShine1357) hope you like =)  
Katy and Kris ain't married Katie is just Kris's friend

She looked over at Marisa and saw her kissing Adam. Tailor was nowhere in  
sight. Allison stopped singing and ran off the stage, tears forming in her  
eyes.

*With Adam*

"Get off of me you over sized Barbie" Adam said pushing her away.

"Oh you know you want me" Marisa said.

"No I want Allie" Adam said walking off to find her but was having no  
luck he checked the whole school for the red head gym, library, halls, the  
parking lot, and even the bathroom but had no luck so he pulled out he's  
cell phone and called Katy.

"Umm hi Adam ain't you expose to be at Allies prom?" She asked.

"Umm ya…..quick question if you were an upset girl that just ran off and  
you had to be at school because the car you came in is still here where would  
you be?" Adam asked.

"You ticked Allison off didn't you" Katy said.

"Ya I did but where could she be" Adam asked.

"Try the track behind the school that's where she said her and her  
friends hang out at." She said.

"Thank you bye" Adam said and hung up not waiting for her to say bye  
back

*With Allison*

'I can't believe he kissed her' Allison thought she was setting on the  
cold metal bleachers by the track looking up at the stars crying wishing what  
she just had seen wasn't true.

"Hey beautiful" Adam yelled from across the track.

"Go away Adam" she yelled back crying even harder.

"Not likely baby" he said walking over and setting down next to her.

"Why don't you just go kiss Marisa" Allison said.

"Lesion you can believe me or not but she kissed me" Adam said.

"Even if that is true you looked like you enjoyed it a lot" Allison said  
back.

"I didn't trust me the only person I enjoy kissing is you" he said and  
to prove he's point he leaned over and kissed Allison.

"Ok I defiantly believe you but where did Tailor go" Allison asked just  
remembering her missing friend.

"Some girl named Tori came in and she went to fill her in on the Marisa  
Allison singing battle" Adam explained.

"So Marisa kissed you and you didn't kiss her" Allison said.

"Ya I didn't kiss her" Adam said not seeing her point.

"Ok then" Allison said standing up and walking into the gym "Marisa get  
over here right now" she yelled as soon as she interred the room  
"Ya miss want to be" the blond said.

"Get a life" Allison said and punched her in the face hard enough that  
the blond's nose started to bleed. "That's for messing with my man,"

"I bet that felt good." Tailor said walking up with Tori and looking down  
at the bleeding Marisa.

"You have no idea," Allison said back to her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, it is EO4EVER here. **

It was nearing the end of the prom, and Adam and Allison were sitting on the bleachers by the football field, looking up at the stars. Adam had his arms around Allison and she was leaned in to him.

"This was one chaotic night," Allie said.

"But it was worth it, though," Adam replied.

"Yeah. I am finally with you. Have you always talked in your sleep?" Allie asked.

"Yeah. Ever since I was a kid. My mother said that whenever I was worried about something, I talked in my sleep," he replied. "So if Neil or I broke something, she would go in my room at night until I said who did it." Allison laughed at this.

"You were worried about being in love with me?" she asked.

"Kinda. You're only 17 baby girl. That is what scared me. And what scared me the most is that I was supposed to be your big brother."

"So not my big brother," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. He smirked at her.

"So not my little sister," he said, kissing her back.

"ALLIE! ADAM!" Tailor yelled at the top of her lungs across the football field. The two rockers broke their kiss and turned to Allie's friend. "GET YOUR BUTS OVER HERE! ITS ALMOST TIME FOR FINAL DANCE!"

"Okay, okay, were coming," Allie laughed. Her and Adam got off of the bleachers and walked hand in hand to the gym. Everyone watched the two rockers as they entered the place.

"This is creeping me out," Allison mumbled to Adam. Adam let go of Allie's hand and out his arm around her waist. Then, Marisa Clark walked up to the two of them. Her nose had stopped bleeding.

"You have a lot of guts showing your face around here again," Adam spat.

"Look, Allie,"

"Don't call me Allie," Allison said.

"I'm sorry. I wanna be friends."

"Wow." Allison said. "That is the most STUPID thing that I have ever heard! What do you think I am? An idiot? You are just going to use me to get Adam. I'm not that stupid," Adam tightened his grip around Allison's waist.

"Whatever. And Adam, you'll come around. They all do," Marissa said.

"Don't ever count on that happening. I found the girl that I have been looking for all my life,"

"Me, right?" Marissa asked. Allison just rolled her eyes. _Wow,_ Adam thought. _This girl is more stupid then I thought_.

"No. Not in a million years. Allison. She's the only one for me in this world." Adam said.

"You're so sweet, you know that?" Allison said. He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," replied Allison.

"You two make me sick," Marissa spat.

"Just get out of here before I beat you up again," Allison said. Marissa groaned, but walked away.

"Well isn't she pleasant?" Adam asked.

"Now you know why I hate going to school," Allie muttered. Adam kissed the top of her head.

"No one likes going to school," he replied.

"Oh. It's time for final dance," Allie said. Adam took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

**Not that long, but it is something. **


	8. Chapter 8

This has to be the worst chapter I have ever written.

*I'm Sunshine 1357 and this is my chapter the song in this chapter is Fireflies  
by Faith Hill*

After the final dance it was time to announce prom queen and king.

Mrs. Baker the high schools English teacher got up on the stage and said  
"Well this is the moment I know you all have been waiting for its time to  
announce the prom queen and king the king is……… Lance Stags" everyone  
clapped for hem even though they knew he was going to win. He was the  
quarterback of their football team "And our prom queen is……… Allison  
Iraheta"

"Oh my god" Allison said in surprise.

"Go Allie" Adam said pushing her to the stage she collected her tiara and  
flowers and before she knew it she was pushed back onto the dancing floor to  
dance with Lance the music started playing and they started to slow dance.

Before you met me i was a fairy princess  
I caught frogs and called them prince  
And made myself a queen  
Before you knew me i traveled 'round the world  
I slept in castles and fell in love  
Because i was taught to dream

"I'm sorry there making you dance with me" Lance said.

"What why don't you think I would want to dance with you?" Allison asked.

"Your going out with Adam aren't you?" he didn't ask it was more of a  
statement.

I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top  
To capture tinker bell  
They were just fireflies to the untrained eye  
But i could always tell

"Ya I'm going out with Adam" she said after a while "But I mean they  
ain't forcing me to dance with you"

I believe in fairytales and dreamers dreams like bed sheet sails  
And i believe in peter pan and miracles  
And anything i can to get by  
And fireflies

Before i grew up i saw you on a cloud  
I could bless myself in your name and pat you on your wings  
Before i grew up i heard you whisper so loud  
"life is hard, and so is love, child, believe in all these things"  
I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top  
To capture tinkerbell  
And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye  
But i could always tell

"I know" He said and they were quiet for the rest of the song

I believe in fairytales and dreamers dreams like bed sheet sails  
And i believe in peter pan and miracles  
And anything i can to get by  
And fireflies

Before you met me i was a fairy princess  
I caught frogs and called them prince  
And made myself a queen  
Before you knew me i traveled 'round the world  
And i slept in castles and fell in love  
Because i was taught to dream

"So how was it princes" Adam asked.

"I don't know it was ok I guess" Allison said still confused because of  
Lances mood swing.

"Well we got to go. Kris would kill me if we were gone to long" Adam said  
laughing as they headed to the car

*ya it sucks I know…. Review!! *


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Adam and Allison were driving home from the prom ten minutes later.

"Thank you Adam." Allie said.

"You're welcome baby girl. I'm glad you had fun," he replied to her.

"Who should we tell?"

"Tell what?"

"About you and me… us. Cause there is still another year until I turn 18, ya know."

"I know," Adam replied. "We will just do what we can. I don't want to loose you. You mean to much to me."

"Same here." Allison responded. "I love you."

"I love you too." They finally reached the Idol mansion and they walked inside. Kris was there, looking mad.

"Where have you two been?!" he shouted to the two rockers. "Do you know what time it is?!"

"Nice to see you too, Kris," Allie said.

"We just got back from her prom," Adam replied. "You know that,"

"It's 10:30 already!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. You are _way _to over protective," Adam replied.

"Your point? I was worried about our little sister," Kris replied.

"Actually, she is just your little sister," Adam corrected. Kris eyed the two of them.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup," Allison replied, smiling. She was actually dating Adam Lambert. Her dream had finally come true.

"_Finally!_" exclaimed Kris. "It is about time. The two of you were driving me _insane!_ But there are going to be some ground rules… does this mean I can actually get some sleep and you wont talk in your sleep anymore?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll still talk in my sleep just to annoy you," Adam joked.

"Adam!"

"Goodnight Kristopher!" Allison said, leaving the room with Adam close behind her. She was ready to get some sleep. It had been one heck of a night. First, crazy teenage girls at her school chased her and Adam into a room. Then, Adam confessed his love to her. Then the school diva challenged her to a sing off then made out with her boyfriend. _Then, _she beat her out for prom queen.

***

Well, this is the end *cries*. Oh well. It has been fun!


End file.
